Strip poker Kaoru lemon
by miss89
Summary: Kaoru invited his girl friend for a cruise ship against Naomi's the girl will. After dinner she was begin sarcastic and asked if they should play strip poker and Kaoru took her by her words.


**From the author:** This one shot was made for MusicalNature's one shot competition on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes:** The lyrics are from Christina Aguilera's Dirrty.

* * *

- "Remind me again HOW you persuade me to this again!" the blond girl whined looking back at her boyfriend.

- "Come on, Naomi. It'll be fine" Kaoru cheered and smiled up at her. She smiled nervously back at him. Naomi HATED the water and the sea more than anything else. Okay, maybe it also included meat since she was a vegetarian. Kaoru had invited her on a cruise for about two weeks in their summer holiday. How he persuaded her to go was still a riddle to them, especially when he knew how much she hated water. Maybe it was because he promised her there wouldn't be any big waves or they'd have fish.

- "Kaoru..."

- "Just relax and don't think about the water" he cut her off. A sigh left her lips as she walked on board the ship. It was quite big compared to what she was used to. Naomi original came from an average family existing by her younger brother, Takeo and grandparents. Her parents were divorced and for some reason quit the contact to their children after the last big argument when they could not find any solution to the problem. That time, Takeo was too little to understand anything and it was worst for Naomi. She became paranoid believing no one except of her grandparents liked her and found it difficult to trust anyone. But who could blame her anyways? After she met Kaoru at the Ouran Academy she became a little more open though it took a long time for her.

They were shown to their room they decided to take a little look at the ship, or well, Kaoru came with the idea. After a little look in the shopping area and the pool they found it time for dinner. After all, twilight was showing itself. Though it was a finer cruise they decided not to dress all formal.

- "You look wonderful" Kaoru stated and kissed her neck when she finally was done dressing herself in a short skirt and sexy tank top that showed her beautiful shapes perfectly.

- "Thank you" she giggled lightly and kissed him on the lips before gripping his hand back and walk for the restaurant. Once there they found a table in the corner with view over the sea. The blond girl glared at her boyfriend who simply smiled at her.

- "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked her and gently kissed her cheek. Naomi took a deep breath. He couldn't do this to her. First he's taking her to a cruise ship with the knowledge of she hated water and now he wanted her to look at it. But since she was with this formal boy she decided to be gentle and smiled.

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

After the dinner they returned to the room.

- "Here's pretty quiet" Naomi suddenly exclaimed. The red haired host smirked at her and pulled his arms around her waist.

- "I thought you liked it that way" he chuckled lightly and placed a tender kiss on her soft lips. She sneaked her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with passion. He smirked into the kiss and slowly slid his tongue over her lower lips hinting for an entrance. She parted her soft lips allowing him entering her mouth. Their tongues were dancing with one another. When the lack of air was too big they had to part.

- "You know.. we could play a game" the younger Hitachiin twin said and kissed her neck. It sent a shiver up her spine with excitement.

- "What? You want to play strip poker?" she asked sarcastically.

- "You play poker?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

- "I've played it a few times" she replied causing him to smirk widely. Soon they joined each other on the big bed playing the mentioned card game. First round seem to go well, but just as she thought she figured him out, she lost.

- "I think you lost my dear" he smirked. The blond girl returned his smirk and removed her shoes and socks. Socks and shoes belong together in this game.

- "Awh, did you have to start with that?" he teased. The girl didn't answer but winked at him and the game continued.

_Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that_

The game developed and soon they were both stripped down to their underwear.

- "What do we do when there're no more clothes to remove?" Naomi asked innocently. The red haired boy leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly.

- "We'll find out" he mumbled into the kiss causing Naomi to smirk at him.

- "You make me excited now" she whispered seductively in his ear. One kiss took the other and soon they were making out on the bed between the cards.

- "You... know.. you look tempting" Kaoru muttered under her ear making her shiver lightly of excitement. She softly bit her lip as he trailed kisses down her neck.

- "Kaoru" she moaned his name almost whispering. His hands moved from her waist to her front and rubbed against her bra causing her to arch her back, wanting his touch. He smirked against her neck and rubbed a bit harder.

- "You lost last game right?" he whispered in her ear and kissed her over her chest, right above her the line of her bra. Naomi smirked and pulled her hand through his reddish hair. Slightly pushing him off, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Kaoru smirked and helped her remove it and chucked it on the floor and cupped her big breasts with his hands, starting to massage them. The Blond girl parted her soft lips and a light moan escaped her throat.

- "What would you do about it?" she finally managed to answer his previous question. He slowly ran his tongue over her nibble.

- "You sure you want to know?" he asked carefully biting it. She arched her back once more.

- "Yes" she replied running her hands up and down his back. He smirked against her skin and switched nibble. Another moan left her throat and she bit her lip softly.

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

The host slid his hand up her thighs making her shiver from the excitement. Sure the two of them made love before, but every time he was touching her like that I always made her excited for what to come. His fingertips brushed over her panties making her shudder. In return she leaned up kissing him on the lips passionately as her hands ran all the way from his shoulders, over his back and to the rim of his boxers. Smirking she flipped him over on his back making him grin. She smiled back and bend down finding his weak spot. While kissing and sucking on it she ran her hand over the bulge in his boxers, earning herself a low groan. The blonde smirked and felt him shift under her and push her at her back so he was on top again.

- "Getting excited aren't we?" he muttered and kissed her neck. A light shiver went up her spine when she felt his member poke through the fabric, against her thigh. It turned her even more on and she started to rub against shaft and he gridded his lower body against her hand, wanting more. Rubbing harder against him was only driving him insane and then began to kiss her down her body – all the way from her neck, her chest, belly and to the rim of her panties. Slowly he removed the last piece of her underwear leaving her complete naked on the sheets.

- "Kaoru.. what are you..." she was cut off when she felt his tongue slide over her female hood. Instantly she buckled her hips and arched her back. He flicked his tongue all over her wetness and she grabbed her breast in a tight grip, making her lover smirk underneath her and plunge his tongue deeper within her causing her to moan out loudly. After some time he stopped and moved up to kiss her lips letting her taste herself. By tasting her own juices it made her even more aroused and her impatience was growing.

- "I want you" she moaned into the kiss. Kaoru smirked.

- "Do you?" he asked huskily in her ear and rubbed against her entrance through the fabric.

- "Yes.. I want you so badly" she moaned out and threw her head back. The younger Hitachiin kissed her lips tenderly and removed his boxer before shoving himself into her wetness. Naomi let out a loud moan as he got into a rhythm, pumping in and out of her in a steady pace.

- "Oh God.. please Kaoru... faster.. uh.. harder" she begged and he didn't hesitate and obeyed her plea. He grabbed her hips and moved them under him, allowing him to go deeper than before and she moaned louder. She moaned in his ear as she was about to come and he did the same to her. Thrusting hard into her she felt the string inside her snap and she spilled her juiced all over his member that was still inside her. After a few more thrusts he came as well.

Exhausted he pulled out of her and lay beside her both breathing heavily.

- "You know.. games is a dangerous thing" she giggled and he glanced at her.

- "You really think so?" he smirked and pecked her sweaty forehead. Naomi laughed and pecked his lips.

- "I think I'll go take a shower" she announced and got up from the bed.

- "Already?" he asked staring up at her. The girl smirked and nodded her head a yes.

- "I might join you then" he stated and got on his two feet.

- "Sounds wise" she smirked and they went for the shower, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kaoru Hitachiin lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
